Ice dance 2 - Between love and hate
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: You asked for it ! The 8th fanfiction is about Elsa and Jack who are perfectly happy... Until the queen notices Jack is often absent. One day, he doesn't come back at all ! What's happening ? Hesitant between love and hate, Elsa will fight her past and take a journey with her passions and her powers...
1. To hate to survive (3rd person)

**/!\ You were so many to ask a sequel to Ice dance, I couldn't resist ! (And you guys don't seem to love Wish you were here or Amnesice, though. :( ) I want to thank Goalphabeticalorder who gave me the idea to start the sequel. Enjoy it ! Love XXX /!\**

He has been punished to try to kill a princess and a queen. How ridiculous ! Criminals were free for worst than this !

In fact, he wasn't free because he wasn't clever enough. He has underestimated the power of true love. His twelve brothers were so ashamed, they decided to put him in jail. End of the story.

To begin another one !

Prince Hans felt like the cursed one. Perhaps because he was the 13th little brother, the unlucky child, the one who would never have a kingdom. And he wasn't obstinate enough to work hard and to have fortune in another way. Laziness toward labor was his biggest fault. He prefered to take care of people and fight against dragons than be a peasant without glory, history or future. Who can blame him ? Everybody, in fact.

Because he had tried to kill Anna and Elsa d'Arendelle.

Because he cheated on everybody.

Because Prince Hans was who he was. A coward. The big evil of the story.

This is why Pitch Black thought he was perfect for the job.

One night, the deepest, darkest night of all, Hans heard a whisper to his ear. " Hello... "

It was so lonely in there, he was used to talk to himself. " Yeah, what ? "

" Why are you here ? "

" Because I tried to kill two sisters. "

" Oh ! How devilish... "

" If you're here to criticize me, go away. "

" No no, you didn't understand me. I think it's a delightful thing ! "

" Really ? "

" Yeah... "

" Well, aren't you a kind of demon ? A monster ? To think such things... "

" So are you. What is worst between _I think_ and _You tried_ ? "

The prince contemplated for a moment. " You have a point. "

The voice sneered. " Look, I need help and you obviously need to get out of this cell. Unless you like it... "

" I wish I was on a throne instead. "

The shadows sighed. " I'm in the dark for so long... I haven't seen the light for decades... "

" Do you want to make a deal with me ? "

" Yeah, exactly. I know exactly where to search your... sisters. In return, I want you to do a little something for me. I badly want to see someone. "

" Your girlfriend ? "

The voice laughed frankly. " Oh ! No ! My worst enemy would be a better term ! "

" Okay. Deal. "

Hans tended stupidly his hand. From the dark escaped a huge man, dressed in black, with strange golden eyes. His sharp teeth were frozen in a smile. The prince had a strange impression to look at him : it was like seeing a sun through storm clouds. Beautiful and scary.

The huge man made of shadows shook his hand. " I'm Pitch Black. Nice to meet you. "

" Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. "

" And future king of Arendelle, I guess ? "

Hans had a satanic smile. " Yeah. "

Pitch kissed his palm, which was a really weird gesture. But instantly, an incredible force flew through his veins. Power. He had magic powers !

" Hang on, Elsa... " he groaned. " I've not finished with you yet ! "

And he faded in the shadows.

**/!\ It may seem strange to you that Pitch is always kissing somebody, (Like in The blue snowflake) while he doesn't do this in the movie. Let me explain : in oneiromancy, to kiss someone is to bind two souls together. Like a demon, Pitch needs to share his powers in a way or another. So, he kisses his victim to dominate his soul and formalize the contract. I hope you enjoyed it ! I'll try to write more soon. Write a review if you want me to continue ! :P /!\**


	2. To be absent to be loved (3rd person)

Elsa had closed her eyes. She could feel the frost wall behind her, the hands against her arms, her waist, everywhere. The hips against hers. The lips against hers. His breathe. The softness of his silver hair. The chills on his bare skin. The muscles of his arms.

Everything was perfect.

At the beginning, they wanted to waltz a little bit, but Jack had yielded to his impulses, and so did the queen. They liked how a simple touch, a little kiss, could satisfy them. Except when they were in her room. There, it was a little bit more than a touch. Let's say two or ten.

Since the dance contest, three months of pure happiness had passed. Jack and Elsa were almost inseparable. Of course, they could leave each other an hour or a day, but they always missed each other. Like falcons, they were training to always come back where they belong. In the arms of each other.

Elsa moaned when Jack put his lips on her neck. It was their cue to stop. She hated this part, because her lover had to leave for work and after, she didn't know what to do of her life !

" Please, don't go. "

" I'm sorry, snowflake. I have to. "

" Just five minutes... You can say you were caught in a storm. "

" And where - who - does this storm come from ? "

The queen sighed. The Guardians were always busy ! It was annoying ! But she decided to bend to it. Their next meeting could only be longer and better. They kissed goodbye.

" Goodbye, Elsie. "

" Goodbye, Frosty. "

" You're in my mind. "

" You're in my thoughts. "

" You're in every breeze. "

" You're in every ice crystal. "

Another kiss. Jack took off his green quartz neckalce - even though Elsa didn't need it to see and touch him, he put it on in case someone, like a guard or Anna, would enter the room and see the queen, well, do something all alone. - and Elsa put it on, to remember him.

In the blink of an eye, Jack Frost was gone.

The young woman sighed and met her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde braid was all matted, her blue dress was messy and her mouth had the taste of love. She replaced herself, a little bit ashamed by her carelessness, then smiled at the necklace. She was filled of happiness, she didn't have to hide it !

Anna came in the meantime. She shivered under the breeze.

" Elsa ! Can you close the window ? It's freezing ! "

The queen smiled even more. It was winter, she always forgot, but the cold never bothered her... Same for her Guardian.

" Oh my God, what happened to your hair... " began the princess before blushing. " Oh. I guess it's not the wind. "

" No, but an excellent friend of wind. "

The sisters giggled. Since they had boyfriends, they didn't see each other very much. " I came here to ask you if you wanted to skate or do something... " Anna said.

" It would be delightful, indeed. "

Elsa released her powers. Instantly, ice were covering the floor and her sibling had skates made of ice.

" Let's skate ! "

They played and giggled, made snowballs on the bed and threw it on the door and window. Then, they pursued each other through the corridors and rooms of the castle. Their laugther were echoed throughout. All servants were slipping on blue ice. For a moment, they were child again, until they rushed in the kitchen and saw...

" Hot chocolate ! "

The cook smiled and brought them two cups. And then, they were adults again. Adults in love with chocolate. Their drink were at perfect temperature, with enough sugar to make them fall into a diabetic coma. The bitter cocoa was delightful. The best of all was the whipped cream and chocolate syrup ! With a pinch of vanilla.

" It's heaven ! " sighed Anna.

Elsa acquiesced. " I feel like a little girl again. "

" We hadn't boyfriends when we were little girls. How's yours ? "

The queen frowned. The princess were talking about Jack as a pet ! She decided to joke a little bit. " He can give the paw, now. "

" What ? "

" Nothing. He's really sweet. And awesome. And sexy. And loving. And caring... "

" Buuut ? "

" But he's absent. This last days, I've seen him four times. He's always with the other Guardians, and we see each other one hour in the morning and two the afternoon, if we're lucky. "

" Sure you have a lot of things to say... _I love you, You smell good... _" teased Anna.

" Don't be silly ! " laughed Elsa. " What's going on with Kristoff ? "

" He works hard on his ice buisness to make sure we have a good honey moon. Our marriage approaches, you know ? "

" Yeah. But I said I'd pay everything ! "

" You know him ! Kristoff is stubborn and he's a man ! He has his pride. Let him pay one or two gifts and he'll be happy. "

" Okay, then. " Elsa played with her necklace. " Do you thin he has a mistress ? "

" Elsa ! " smothered the princess.

" I'm wondering why he's not as close as we used to be, the first month. I thought he would do a proposal after two weeks ! But he takes his time. I'm not complaining but... Perhaps I'm not good enough for him... "

" Okay, sis', does he kiss with the same passion ? "

" Hunh, I guess... "

" Okay, does he touch you with the same passion ? "

" You're really intrusive, you know that ? "

" If Jack had a mistress, he wouldn't even talk to you. "

" What, you have experience, now ? "

" No, but I think it's logical. You can feel when your boyfriend doesn't love you anymore... I'm sure... "

Anna could tell. Almost six months earlier, she was about to die because of a reckless fool, prince Hans. She thought it was true love, but he thought otherwise... Elsa decided to change of subject.

" You know what ? I'm sure you're right ! "

" I'm pretty sure too. I think... "

" Let's do a snowwoman for Olaf ! "

" Oh yeah ! It would be soooo fun and cute ! "

They went outside, forgetting about all their conversation. But the queen always had this afterthought, hidding in the dark of her mind. _What if Jack has a mistress ?_


	3. To build love (Jack Frost)

**/!\ Sorry, I'm a little bit lazy these days ! Hope you still enjoy my fanfictions ! :) Even if it's total silence on your side... Jelsa lovers, manifest you ! You're my energy and my snowflakes of joy ! (I love this expression SO much !) But I bet you're busy and/or lazy too. ;) Enjoy it ! LOVE XXX /!\**

The wind was caring her voice. I was so happy, I wanted to sing and to laugh and to SCREAM how happy I was.

How happy I always wanted to be.

Elsa's sad eyes danced in front of my eyes. I was sad too to leave her, but it was for a good cause. A really good cause, actually. Even if I prefered to stay in her arms and fell her body against mine, I had a pretty important mission to do !

I flew to North's house, where I decided to begin my project. At the beginning, it was supposed to be just a little thing, but I've got megalomaniac ideas and it was now the biggest plan I've ever done ! Sometimes, I was discouraged, but I just had to think about Elsa's hair, or mouth, or curves, to feel energy running through my veins and electrocuting my brain. It would be the nicest, hugest and most perfect birthday present of all times.

The queen was turning 22, it was a great moment.

Of course, we had 295 years between us. Logically, I had to be too old for her, but she always saw me as the seventeen-years-old, wise, smart and skilled man who would always be by her side. And she was the perfect, adorable, lovely woman I still wanted to touch, to kiss, to talk about, to dream about, to think about. My queen of ice and snow was everywhere, like wind, air or water, in my mind and my heart. No matter our ages, as we celebrated our birthdays together.

When I showed up in North's workshop, he had dark eyes and frowned eyebrows. I immediatly thought about the worst.

" Did the yetis broke it again !? "

" No. "

" The elves, then. I swear, North, if only one elf approach it again... "

" It's not about your bloody present, Jack Frost ! " He pointed the globe with fire in the eyes. " Can't you see ? "

I looked. The globe was covered with lights, which represented each child who believed in the Guardians. The more we had, the best it was. But the last time, Pitch Black, king of nightmares, had covered up the earth with fear and shadows. This time, I didn't see anything... Instead of...

Clouds.

Gray clouds. Not black.

" What's this ? "

" I have no idea. I'll check it out. If you don't mind, your present will wait. "

I was about to refuse, but I remembered Santa Claus had to do his duties, as I had to do mine. I nodded. " Well, then. Call me if you need help. "

By the way, it was a good occasion to go back to Arendelle and do a surprise to Elsa ! I smiled just thinking about how we danced. We always danced when we met each other. What we did after... is not your buisness.

Perhaps she was taking a nap. It was almost 1 : 30 PM. I liked to wake up by kissing her nose.

Perhaps she was drinking tea. Or eating chocolate.

In any case, I was really glad to be free.

And it's maybe the reason why I didn't care about watching my back.

Because before I could get out of North's territory, a gray cloud fell on me. Instantly, the sun disappeared, all light were out of my sight. I just heard a terrible, sharp and angry voice.

" I've got you, now... "

I tried to fight, but the cloud was holding me tight. I suffocated, the darkness were taking me higher, to the stratosphere, perhaps, I don't know, _I wanna see Elsa, please, keep her safe, I can't breathe, someone help me..._

" Don't try to escape. "

_I don't know this voice, I wanna get out of this cloud - where's my staff ? - Nowhere - I dropped it, crap ! - Panick - Someone HELP ME ! - Where am I ?_

Suddenly, a voice alarmed me. I soft, grating voice, with spice and honey. Pitch Black. " Welcome aboard, Jack Frost. "

" What do you want from me ? " I gasped.

" Hush now, my sweet rival. We aren't done yet. You'll see soon what I want from you. "

" Let me go ! "

" You know I won't ! "

" Hey ! " called a faraway voice. " Who's with you ? "

" My part of the deal. Nothing important. " Pitch smiled, showing his cat teeth. " Now, we're gonna visit Arendelle. "

" NO ! "

This cry contained my last energy. I passed out before I could do anything. My last thought was for Elsa.

_Run away, love..._


	4. Balance of love and hate (Elsa)

After playing with Anna, I got in my room to sleep for three days.

My sister and I had tried to do a snowwoman to Olaf, but we failed miserably because I wasn't in the mood at all. Anna insisted to do it without magic, and I think it didn't help at all.

I missed Jack a lot. To think about him made me weaker, less attentive than usual. I hated it when he was far away, and couldn't bare that he didn't spend more time with me ! How frustrating !

I collapsed on my bed and curled in the covers and sheets. I asked not to be disturb, my door was locked, it was dark. All perfect for a good nap...

" Hi, snowflake. "

I jumped. " Jack ! "

He was on the ceiling, hanging like a bat, like the first times we met, in the ballroom. I smiled, felt suddenly much better. I opened my arms and he let himeself fall in hugging that swallowed us into a vortex of silk, hair and skin. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him hard enough to break all his ribs.

" I missed you. " I whisper.

He kissed my shoulder. " I missed you too. " My hands came under his shirt and touched his hips, his belly. I've missed the cool contact of his skin, the little shivers all over his body. We were never warm at the beginning of our rituals, but the cold never bothered us anyway. We were with each other, and it was all that mattered. A beat were rushing through my veins. I needed gestures to express my feelings.

I rose up and took off my boots to put on the frost heels Jack had given me when we were practicing for the dance contest. I knew exactly what moves to do. I began with gentle circles with my hips and made some moves with my hands. My arms were like wings, like long pale scarves windswept. I felt like this gypsies dancing next to the fire, as if they _were_ the flames, a part of it. I felt like waves crashing on rocks and always get higher, and higher, and higher... My back was a long curve, my arms wanted to touch the sky. My lover was lookin at me with fascinated eyes. The song of the wind was playing in my bedroom, just for us.

Jack joined me and mixed his hands to mine, his steps to mine. His breathe on my neck, his face in my hair, I was as precious as air. My lips against his, our legs matted, he was as essential as my heartbeat. He was trembling with desire, or perhaps it was me. Suddenly, we stumbled. I fell on my back and Jack joined me, his foot entangled in the sheet. Under cover, we couldn't be more intimate. I laughed when his lips tickled my throat. He groaned, wilder, more confident. My breathe slowed down. I knew it was coming. I saw his hands grabbing my hips, his face getting closer. I closed my eyes and felt love, just love, all over me, around me, in me. I was ready to go as far as we allow our morals, because we weren't married yet...

His lips touched my neck and he sat down. This time, I yelled : " NO ! "

He jumped, surprised. His eyes were so sad, I almost cried. " I'm sorry, snowflake. "

" You can't... You can't promise me so much and doing nothing ! "

" I'm sorry. " he repeated. " I have no choice. "

I shook my head, too hurt to remember myself that I shut people out too, a not so long time ago. My heart was bleeding. I _wanted_ him. I _wanted_ to be with him every second of my life, but it felt like he didn't want the same anymore...

Jack approached his mouth to my ear and applied this balm on my internal wounds. " I want you, okay ? You're the only one ever. You don't know what I imagine when you're far away and I can't see you. I love you more than anything. But I _can't_. "

" Why ? Can't you tell me why ? "

He shook his head. " I have to go, Elsie. Will you wait for me ? "

I rose up, all my rage floating around me like an evil aura. " I'm not sure about this. " I replied coldly. I couldn't ask him to leave, I was afraid he really would. Jack didn't answer. He just flew away, as usual. I sat on the floor and stifled my cries and my sobs in the sheet that had covered our brand new limits.

It's only one hour after, with my red eyes and my runny nose, that I noticed my green necklace weren't there anymore.


	5. Hating help (Elsa)

**/!\ Hi, Jelsa lovers ! What are you thinking about this fanfiction so far ? What's your favorite fanfic and why ? What do you think about me as a " Jelsa author " ? (There's a poll about it on my profile, if you wanna vote.) So many questions ! With almost 10 fanfics, I want to make a development to give you the best of fun ! (No hate, please.) Enjoy it ! /!\**

_Please, let me free._

_Let me breathe. Release me. She needs me._

_Elsa... please, forgive me._

* * *

I had a really bad night, after Jack's leaving. I dreamt I was drowning, and it was really dark and cold, but not the cold I'm used to. I begged to be free.

When I woke up, my eyes were hurting. Anna came knock at my door. " Elsa ? "

" Not now, Anna. "

" You've got a message. "

" I said not now. "

I thought selfishly that she was used to be shut out, but I immediatly reproached myself to be so mean. She didn't need to feel my pain, to know I was sad and mad after a man that I loved more than anything. She didn't know this feeling. She was living in a happily ever after mood every day. Anyway, my sister seemed to be more confident these days, because she came in and forced me to get out of the bed. Apparently, it was an emergency.

" Wake up wake up wake up ! We have a guest... Ah ! You won't believe me ! "

" Who's that ? " I asked, but my sister was yet in the corridor, waiting for me. She looked so concerned, worried, that I immediatly imagined the worst. Was Jack...

" Anna, what's happening ? "

" I thought he was... I thought he wouldn't come back, never ever. "

" WHO ?! "

But she shook her two strawberry-blonde braides and asked me to follow her. Increasingly concerned, I ran, exceeded her, came back on my steps, ran... I didn't know what to do, what to think. Was it about Jack or something else ? Why didn't she want told me ?!

In the throne room, I sat directly on my throne and looked everywhere. My eyes were too fast for my mind and it took me few seconds to notice who was waiting for me.

Hans.

Our old enemy. The one who tried to kill me, who betrayed my sister and the kingdom of Arendelle. I froze, in shock.

" Hans ? What are you doing here ? "

" I'm sorry, your Majesty, but your lover is... He's in great danger. "

Even if he looked sad, I frowned, suspicious. " What do you know about my relationships ? "

He avoided my question. " Jack has been kidnapped by the king of shadows. "

This time, I couldn't believe my ears. I gulped. " What did you say ? What's the king of shadows ? One of your friends ? "

" Not at all, Your Majesty. I'm here to help you. I know Jack is one of your important friends... "

I sighed. I didn't know this king of shadows, but I wasn't sure if he was on the good side. Plus, I didn't believe the prince. My mind wanted to refuse any word from his mouth _Just give me Jack._ Of course, I could use my powers, but I didn't want to lose control ; my anger boiled inside of me. I would have give everything to strangle him, to force him to tell me where my boyfriend was... But also, an insane curiosity forced me to hear how far Hans was ready to go.

" What do you want, in return ? "

" Nothing, Your Majesty. "

" Don't lie to me. You played the bad guy once, but you do it twice. What do you want ? Money ? My crown ? "

Hans shook his head, as if I was an cheeky little girl which he had to reprimand. " Just allow me to become your friend, Your Majesty. "

This time, I lost control. " DIE ! " I yelled. Before I could hold it back, stalactites were flying at him.

A strange thing happened. First, the ice melted and Hans stood really calm. He didn't call me monster, he wasn't agressive. Just in peace. I sat on my throne, depressed and tired. Did I have any choice at all ? I couldn't risk my life for one person, but this person was my most precious treasure on Earth. I couldn't just let Jack down.

" Are you sure to know where to look ? "

" No doubt of it, Your Majesty. "

" Okay. We'll leave at dawn. "

I was about to leave and to prepare myself to explain all of this to Anna, but he called me.

" Your Majesty ? "

" What ? "

" Next time you attack me... Be sure to aim right. "

I didn't know what it meant, but it looked like a warning. I glanced fiercly at him and went away.


	6. Eternal love (Elsa)

" Please, let me come with you ! "

I think you can imagine pretty well how stubborn is my sister. I just _couldn't_ convince her to let me go by myself. " I have a bad feeling " she pretended. Yeah, me too, I didn't trust at all Prince Hans. But what choice did I have ? Did he mention my sister or anyone else in our quest ? (I confess this _our_ gave me chills.) No, but I wanted to be the only one who saved him. I thought our love was strong enough to resist every storm, fill every blank. I thought I was clever enough to see Hans didn't become nice magically, and mainly that he didn't want anything from me. I learnt every magic has a price. Every coin has two sides.

But it wasn't enough for this journey. I had to dig deeper into me, to find the true source of my love.

And to let it explode.

* * *

We left by dawn, as I said. Anna never forgave me to save the day without her... Well, that's what she said. But I knew she would forgive me and of course, worry about me. I worried a lot about myself, though.

Hans was walking and I did the same, even if I would have prefer to take a horse. I thought Jack wouldn't be that far. But we walked and walked and walked, in forest and in lands, near lakes and beaches, all over Arendelle. When we approached the West moutains, I was breatheless.

" Can we... take... a break... ? " I asked the more noble I could - I was still a queen, and queens don't try to catch their breath.

" Of course, Your Majesty. Forgive me. "

Hans didn't seem tired at all, which I found kind of strange. He was more human than I am, but he seemed so above all of it ! Perhpas he tried to hide his weakness to prove me he was stronger ? I decided not to be impressed.

" So, where are we going ? "

The prince pointed the top of the moutain. " There. It's the highest moutain in Arendelle. "

" No. " I corrected. How did he dare to tell me which mount was the highest ?! " This is the North one. "

" Really ? " he sneered, and I thought about strangle him. But I held myself. He knew where to go, not me.

" Anyway, the West is the coldest. Jack must freeze to death. " he added.

I almost said Jack couldn't freeze to death, but I remembered Hans didn't know about his powers. So I just muttered : " The cold never bothered him anyway. "

" Hum. Of course. Love keeps him warm. " He totally changed of subject. " We'll sleep in a cave for tonight. " I noticed it was sunset. The wind howled, as to warn me.

We found a cave pretty fast. Perhaps too fast. But never mind, I was tired and wanted to sleep. We ate a little bit of bread and I wrapped myself in a blanket and got ready to sleep, but Hans was in the mood to talk.

" You know, I never meant to be _this_ mean... "

" Hum. " I wasn't in the mood at all.

" I really loved Anna, at first. But then she was so clumsy and childish... I needed someone stronger. A little bit like you. "

" You're talking about my sister, watch your butt. I'll aim you right, as you told me. "

He laughed. " Well, sorry. My twelve brothers always had the most beautiful girls in the Isles, the nicest friends... I wanted something like it, though. "

" And power. "

" And power, of course. But who doesn't want power ? "

" I ran away from it. To be free. "

" Yeah, but you already got powers ! Different powers. "

" What do you want, Hans ? My throne ? My crown ? "

I looked at him, in the eyes. We've made a fire, but it was about to die, I could only see a half of his face. He was looking at me. Deeply. For the first time, I thought about Hans as a human. We always used to consider vilain as creatures without feelings, without other emotion than anger and revenge. They can also be hurt. They can also be joyful, trustful... For the first time, I saw Hans as someone who wanted to be loved by his brothers, and to find true love. But not in Anna's way, more like... me, perhaps. Something slow, a little bit complicate, but gradual.

What on Earth was I talking about ?! I must be tired. Yeah, probably. My nerves were messed up. I had to focus on Jack. Where was he ? Why did this King of Shadows kidnap him ? I had to find out. I had to save him.

All by myself. With the least possible aid from my enemy.

* * *

As I woke up, I asked myself why Jack always left me. Was he afraid to be followed, spied ? Or his love began to fade ? I remembered our last date. His eyes wilder, his hands. It couldn't be hate. I loved him and he loved me. He just had been kidnapped. Well, just... I didn't mean it wasn't serious, but that our love and his removal weren't bound.

Hans and I walked in silence. He helped me to climb some rocks when my dress hindered my movements - which I found really stupid of me ! Why couldn't I borrow some pants to Kristoff ? - and he was really polite and friendly with me. Too polite and friendly. I remained mistrustful, but still, I couldn't help myself to take pity. After all, he made efforts to change. And what did I do ? I stayed cold and inimical. I could at least heave !

" So... Where have you been ? "

" In jail. " he responded neutraly.

I gulped. " And how did you know about Jack ? "

" Gossip. "

" Impossible. "

" You're maybe not the only magician here. " he answered mysteriously.

I didn't add anything. No need to.

I just hoped the journey would finish very soon.

I wanted Hans out of my way.

I wanted Jack against my body. I wanted him. I was lacking.

I wanted to kiss him. To touch him.

And, more than anything, fight for him.

To prove my eternal love.


	7. Dance between hate and love (Elsa)

**/!\ First, if you know another way to communicate with guests readers without disappointing and annoying everybody, I would be really glad to know it. Then, I'm sorry if I didn't write much these days, it's because I'm in a musical comedy (West Side Story) ! :D So I really don't have time to go on the Internet. Be patient. XXX /!\**

_I hear a voice in my head. A voice which saies I'll never be joyful again._

_I'm scared._

_Where's Elsa ?_

* * *

Since the morning, I felt cold and dizzy. Hans was walking before me and I couldn't join him. My legs were hurting.

" Your Majesty, are you alright ? "

" Y-y-yes. " I chattered.

A chill ran through my body. How could the wind be so sharp ? How could the snow seem so deep ? I thought the cold would never bother me. For God's sake, I was the queen of ice and snow !

Suddenly, I sneezed. I was so surprised, I froze like two minutes ! I never sneezed, I never caught a cold ! What was happening ?

" Bless you ! " said Hans, with a little smile.

" W-what have you done to me ? " I muttered, while hating my teeth chattering.

" Nothing. Do you need me to carry y- "

" No way ! I mean... No, thanks. "

Once again, the prince seemed so confuse, so human, I almost accepted his offer. Almost. I refused to consider him as an ally. He was just a map, a compass, a tool I could throw away if it didn't work. _I'll find you, Jack. Just hold on._

_Where's Elsa ?_

I jumped. A voice in my head was asking for me ? Was I going crazy or was it a kind of... telepathy ? _Jack ?_

_Where's Elsa ?_

It was Jack's voice. I could I forget his soft, joyful tone ? But now, it looked painful. Hope and dispair were running through my veins and collided. _Where are you ?_

_Where's Elsa ?_

Why was it the only one answer ?! I began to panick, and sneezed again. " Bless you ! " Hans said. I groaned. I felt colder and colder. I needed... fire. I wanted fire to warm me.

" Are you okay, Your Majesty ? "

" Fire... " I whispered. My voice was torn away by the wind. Immediatly, the prince found pieces of wood and lit a little fire. I gladly welcomed it, before remembering we had no time to relaxe. " Jack... "

" Don't worry, he'll wait for us. "

We stood in silence, while I was all wraped in my coat and shivering a little less. Finally, Hans muttered : " At first, I really loved your sister. She seemed joyful and beautiful. "

I could only agree. Anna was my complete opposite. " But you almost killed her. "

" She was going to die anyway. I didn't love her enough to break _your _spell. And maybe I was blind... Because of my brothers. "

" Yeah, blame your siblings, it will fix up everything ! "

" I didn't mean to ! I mean I wanted a kingdom, and I could have... The fact is... I was more attracted by you. You're really, _really_ beautiful. Like a goddess. "

My stupid cheeks began to stupidly blushing. What ?! Hans was in love with _me_ ? Woh ! Hold on, he only talked about my beauty. But still... My feeling of yesterday... Fortunately, I remembered a detail : " You almost killed me. "

" It was a mistake. "

" Okay, enough : what do you want from me ? "

I rose up and looked at him in the eye. He didn't move at all. I began to turn around him, trying to decode him, to read through his mind. I just felt more empty and lost. We turned around each other, like lions preparing to fight. My hands were ready. His sword was probably somewhere... I stepped forward, but he retreated. Then, he moved and I tried not to be impressed. We were dancing.

We danced because life didn't give us the choice to be ennemies this time. We danced because I needed him. We danced because he was trying to redeem. We danced because I was trying to accept it without blinding my judgment. We never touched each other : we just danced in a circle, a circle of infinity.

When we stopped, I felt more healthy. I was ready to continue the journey.

But when I turned to Hans, there was black fire in his hands.


	8. Death's dance (Elsa)

**/!\ Hi guys ! I'm really sorry, I was too busy... and lazy... to continue my fanfics. I almost let it go (Ah. Ah. Ah.), but now I'm back ! Enjoy and love it ! XXX /!\**

I nearly believed him.

I was about to trust someone I would never trust.

Nevertheless, I was too late.

Hans threw me the black fire as if it was a ball. I tried to avoid it, but my goddamn dress impeded me. I fell and the dark magick touched me. I don't think I shouted. Perhaps I was too knocked out to scream. Or perhaps I didn't even _recognize_ my scream. It was like a billion of white-hot needles under my skin, through my flesh. I saw the prince's crooked smile.

" I prefer you like that, Your Majesty. Vulnerable. "

" Let me go. "

I was prisoner of a kind of black bubble. I could only see some parts of his face. The worst images I ever seen.

" I said let me go ! "

But he didn't listen to me : he just rolled my jail to the mountain. Immediatly, my world went upside down and I became nauseated. The more it spined, the smaller I could see where we were going. Clever : if I suceeded to escape, I wouldn't know where to go.

We were traveling for a really too long time for me when I hit something really hard. Rock. We were in a cave.

" Now, _Your Majesty, _be quiet. I must talk to someone _really_ important. "

He was treating me with such condescension, I was about to scream. I heard his tramp recede. I was all alone in the dark. Drops of water were falling from the ceiling, composing a strange, beautiful and sad music. My chest burnt with anger, but deep inside, I was in peace. If Jack was there, so I was closer to my goal than I thought. Hope kept me alive.

" Elsa ? "

The voice was coming from everywhere, because of the echo. I shivered. It was a voice I heard when I was a kid... Trapped into my bedroom ! Anna's voice.

" Elsa ? " called someone else.

" Father ? "

_He's trying to drive you crazy._ I thought. I was right : my father couldn't call me, he was dead ! Unless...

" Father ? " I yelled, while knowing it couldn't be true... It was totally impossible...

" Elsa ? "

" JACK ! "

This time, I didn't contemplate any second : I tried to jump out of my jail, to touch the bubble off. But the more I touched it, the more I felt weak and sick. My stomach groaled and I almost threw up the little I had eaten since this morning. I felt cold again. And lost, so lost...

" JACK ! "

He didn't answer. Nobody called me again. I sneezed, cursed my cold. And continued to fight against the dark magic. I couldn't use my powers, but I was strong enough to stand up. At least, I thought. But when I gave up, half an hour later, my hands were bleeding, I couldn't feel my legs and my head was so heavy... I layed down on the cold, hard floor and tried to take some rest.

Hans was gone for an eternity when he suddenly showed up again, with a tall, dark man behind him. The stranger's silvered-gold eyes froze me. I noticed Hans had the same look on his face.

" Your Majesty " bowed the tall one. " I'm honored. But I see you're not comfortable... "

I frowned, not impressed at all by his manners. This guy was a snake. " You kidnapped Jack. " I whispered, lowering.

" Guilty, my dear. But I had my reasons. You're not supposed to be concerned at all... But Hans needed you... So I'm gonna let you in good company. "

One gesture and my bubble bursted. I fell down on the floor. I wanted to rise up, but my body was too numb. I looked at Hans and the tall man, afraid. Were they going to beat me up... or worst ? No, they wouldn't dare. Despite of my cold and my weak, I was still the queen of ice and snow. A monster. Someone dangerous.

Unfortunately, I didn't guess any second what my "good company " was. Because they left me, in the dark again, without any landmark. I didn't see any light. They were living in complete shadows. In a flash of lucidity, I understood : the dark stranger would kill Jack, and let me die. Then, Hans would come back to Arendelle and tell everyone I was dead - which would be true, for once. After, Anna and Kristoff would search for me... And the prince would kill them, one way or another... and he would be the new king of Arendelle !

NO !

At this moment, a dark cloud fell on me. The strange music of water drops turned into squeaky violins. My spirit tried to avoid it, instead of my body, but I was caught into a wild storm. I swirled around, prisoner of the tornado. Someone took my hands and led me. I tried to escape, but the person took my wrists. I saw a pale face through the darkness. It approached. The more it came closer, the less I resisted. I felt dizzy, but not cold or sick. Just... okay. I was okay. Jack and Arendelle were in danger and I felt _good_ ! How could I ?

The Death.

I was dancing and waltzing with the Death.

" Welcome, Elsa of Arendelle... " whispered a voice somewhere.

I felt something cold on my lips. It was a bone mouth.

A Death's kiss.


End file.
